Jason Voorhees (original)
Jason Voorhees is the title character and protagonist villain of Friday the 13th franchise; appearing as the key character of Friday the 13th and the main antagonist of it's sequel Friday the 13th Part 2 before maintaining that role in the subsequent installments and its remake (except for A New Beginning). He is a hockey-masked, immortal, zombified, and undead serial killer. He kills people to avenge his loving mother Pamela whom he had witnessed get beheaded and also to continue on her mission to keep the camp and area closed for good and for fun. Unlike Michael Myers, his targets do not include children, elders, or animals, only teens and adults. Jason is extremely difficult to kill due to him being accidentally raised from the dead after drowning to death as a child, noted by him taking a machete to the head and surviving. He was born physically deformed but after his death, he returns as a machete wielding serial killer, but also uses any other weapons or methods of killing that he can find. He (alongside Michael Myers) has one of the highest body counts in slasher history and is among the most famous, in that he has gone the entire series rarely speaking (with the exception of in his mother's flashback when he was drowning and calling for help). Though in some of the films, Jason can be heard grunting and roaring and yelling. He was portrayed by Steve Daskewisz in Part 2, the late Richard Brooker in Part III, Ted White in The Final Chapter, Tom Morga in A New Beginning, (dreams and illusions only), C.J. Graham in Jason Lives, Kane Hodder in The New Blood, Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell, and Jason X, Ken Kirzinger in Freddy vs. Jason. Camp Crystal Lake ''Friday the 13th'' Jason Voorhees is an indirect antagonist in this film and is only present through flashbacks. When the protagonist Alice met his mother Pamela, she recounted how she and her husband had Jason born as a hydrocephalic, making him physically deformed. Because of this, his mother never took him to school, and was extremely overprotective of him. Pamela later took a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake, where the other campers would frequently bully Jason because of his deformity. Jason drowned when was pushed into the lake of Crystal Lake. The camp counselors were unaware of what was happening, as they were busy partying and having sex. Pamela proceeded to kill many of the camp counselors and campers in later years for revenge over Jason's drowning. As soon as she finishes recounting his story, Pamela directs her anger towards Alice, viewing her as another camper conniving in the suffering of Jason. Alice denies this, but Pamela doesn't listen to her and violently attacks her. After a violent and bloody confrontation, Alice finally decapitates Pamela. ''Friday the 13th Part 2'' According to legend, Jason was watching in the woods at the time his mother was decapitated. His first actual appearance (other than a flashback and a dream sequence) was in Friday the 13th Part 2, as the killer wearing a burlap sack over his face to hide his deformities. As revenge over his mother's demise, he tracked down Alice and murdered her with an ice pick into her temple. After this, he went to a nearby training camp within the area of Camp Crystal Lake to take further revenge on the trespassers. Soon, he murdered many of the camp counselors and killed a local named Crazy Ralph, who always warned people about Crystal Lake being doomed. Eventually, he fought two of the remaining counselors named Ginny and Paul inside his makeshift shack; inside contained a shrine where his mother's head and clothes were put onto and having bodies of his victims surrounding it. While Jason was distracted into fighting Paul, Ginny managed to slam a machete into his shoulder before escaping. However, he survived and soon attacked Ginny through a window, while Paul's fate remains a mystery. ''Friday the 13th Part III'' Surviving the events from Part 2, Jason headed down to a nearby store and killed the owner and his wife before stealing new clothing. He then hid inside a barn at a house in the Crystal Lake area, named Higgins Haven. There, he once again returned his revengeful killing spree and killed many of the inhabitants in the area, including three hostile bikers all in further revenge for the death of his mother and to keep her mission to keep the area closed. During his spree, he managed to don himself with a hockey mask from a nearby victim named Shelly. While fighting the last survivor Chris Higgins, she remembers him as the same madman who previously attacked her in the woods two years ago just before hanging the killer with rope. He frees himself and while in the process of murdering one of the bikers named Ali who had awoken from being unconscious by him, Chris then strikes him in the head with an axe, supposedly killing him. ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' Despite his wound, Jason supposedly survives and revives in the morgue, where he murders an attendant and a nurse before setting out to another camp in Crystal Lake to continue to avenge his mother and keep her mission going to keep every area closed while also killing a nearby hitchhiker. There, he murders once again many of the inhabitants, including the older brother of one his previous victims. While fighting off the last two survivors, being Trish Jarvis and her younger brother Tommy, Jason breaks in a window to grab Tommy (but not to kill him but only use him to draw Trish over After That Jason chased Trish and ignored Tommy) While Jason chases Trish Tommy cuts his head off to be like a young Jason and he is distracted before being supposedly killed by having Tommy slam a machete into the side of his face. While Trish and Tommy embrace, he notices Jason Voorhees is still alive and continues to hack at Jason's body with a machete, finally killing him. ''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' Jason did not appear in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, except for dream sequences and hallucinations by an adult Tommy. Instead, a different killer named Roy Burns appears in the film as the main antagonist, using Jason's M.O. and identity. Burns was eventually killed and in the process, his true identity was revealed to the audiences and characters. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' Years later, it is believed by authorities that Jason was cremated, but this is proven false when an adult Tommy finds Jason's burial with his friend Allen Hawes and attempts to burn him. While stabbing at his corpse with a metal pole, lightning strikes at the pole connected into Jason, and soon brings the mass murderer back to life as a strong zombie. Allen attempts to knock Jason unconscious with a shovel, but it shatters to pieces as soon as it hits his head. Jason rips Hawes' heart out while Tommy flees to his car. Jason then dons his hockey mask once again. Jason returns to his vengeful killing spree and murders many of the victims at Camp Crystal Lake (renamed to Forest Green), including the camp counselors, a gravedigger, five paintball players,but spares the little children but had a fascination with one little girl. and killed (once he finally realized that Jason had returned) Sheriff Garrison and two of his officers before Tommy used a boulder and chain to chain him to the bottom of Crystal Lake. To finish him off, Tommy and the sheriff's daughter Megan activate a boat propeller's blade and uses it on Jason's face, cutting off part of his mask and breaking his neck. ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' Jason was accidentally reawakened by Tina Shepard, who used her telekinetic powers in an attempt to resurrect her father, who drowned in Crystal Lake. His chain was snapped, allowing him to return and kill Jane and Michael, whose birthday several people were celebrating at Camp Crystal Lake and most of the people at the party, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Dr. Crews, until only Tina and Nick were the only ones left. Tina fought Jason off using her telekinesis, and eventually snapped his mask in two, revealing his hideous zombie-esque face. Eventually, Tina summoned the spirit of her father, who dragged Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake and chained him there again. ''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' Jason was reawakened by a boat on Crystal Lake when its anchor caught on a power line, shocking him and releasing him from his prison. He killed the boat's inhabitants Jim and Suzy, donning a new mask from then, and stowed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship on its way to New York occupied by several high school graduates. Jason killed all of them as they reached New York, including the teacher Charles McCulloch (who, like Garris, denied Jason's return until moments before his death), leaving only Rennie and her boyfriend Sean. He eventually chased them into the sewer, which flooded with toxic wastes and swept him away, despite the survivors having a hallucination where it transformed him into his child self. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday The NYPD notifies the FBI of Jason Voorhees. The FBI, finally aware of his existence, set up a sting operation and successfully managed to shoot him down and blow him to pieces just before he could kill an FBI agent luring him to the shooting spot. However, not even this could kill him by now. His heart lived on, and at the morgue, it hypnotized a coroner into eating it. Jason's spirit possessed the coroner. In the form of a worm-like creature, Jason's soul transferred to different people to possess them (gruesomely melting and killing his previous host once he leaves them because Jasons rage was too strong for their bodies), and killed several people in an attempt to be reborn through Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica, or her baby daughter Stephanie, because, as the only remaining blood relatives of Jason, they are the only ones he can be reborn through. Likewise, only Diana or Jessica can truly destroy him by striking at his heart with a mystical dagger. Bounty Hunter Creighton Duke told all this to the film's male protagonist, Steven (Jessica's boyfriend) and Steven told Jessica everything Steven was told by Duke. Jason managed to kill Diana by accident on which he was trying to kill Steven and eventually he managed to discover her corpse at the Voorhees house and was reborn through it. He then briefly grabbed Jessica in her top before He then killed Duke with a bear hug which crushed him and Jason then went after Jessica and Steven again whom pushed him out the window and then he fought Steven, before Jessica stabbed him in the heart, and he was dragged to Hell. As Steven and Jessica walk off together with their baby, Jason's masks is seen remained on the surface. But Freddy Krueger's hand grabs his discarded mask and pulls it into the ground. Freddy vs. Jason Contrary to what Creighton Duke believed not even this could prevent him from being resurrected, this time not by lightning, but by someone from inside Hell itself. In Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy Krueger brought Jason back to life, disguised as Mrs. Voorhees, so he could kill for him at Elm Street so people would believe that he returned (since their fear gives Freddy his power, and if no one remembers him, he cannot come back). Once Jason spread enough fear around, Freddy was able to return, but Jason did not stop killing, stealing his potential victims from him. So Freddy possessed someone to inject Jason with tranquilizer so he could enter his dreams and kill him. In the meantime, Lori Campbell and Will Rollins were taking Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he could fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Freddy nearly killed Jason before he woke up. When Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world, Freddy and Jason engaged in a bloody battle, while Freddy landed numerous hits on Jason, they did little more than irritate him and failed to slow him down until the battle moved to the docks where Jason brutally slashed Freddy in submission. Jason was about to finish Freddy off when Freddy uses his glove to slice Jason's fingers off forcing him to drop his machete. Taking Jason's weapon, Freddy sliced him with both the Machete and his glove and eventually drives the blades of his glove in Jason's eyes, still not able to kill him. The two continue to fight and as the fight progresses Jason pulls Freddy's arm out of its socket and Freddy drives the Machete into Jason's chest. Jason then punches a hole into Freddy's stomach, and the two only stop fighting when Lori sets fire to a large number of propane tanks with gasoline, the resulting explosion sending both into the lake. Freddy emerges a short time later with Jason's machete, to kill Lori and Will, but the two are unintentionally saved by Jason who stabs Freddy with his own severed arm, after which Jason sank below Crystal Lake after Lori decapitated Freddy and threw Jason's machete into the lake and left with Will. However, Jason survived, and walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head, which winks at the audience, indicating that he too may still be alive. ''Jason X Jason was captured by the government in 2008. After many unsuccessful execution attempts, they decided in 2010 that since Jason could not be killed, he must be frozen until they could find a way to destroy him. However, one of the doctors wanted to research his ability to regenerate lost tissue for a profit, but was killed when Jason escaped. One of the government researchers, Rowan, managed to cryogenically freeze Jason, but was frozen in the process when Jason stabbed her through the wall of the chamber. Jason remained frozen until 2455, when some students on a field trip discovered him and Rowan and took them aboard their ship, the ''Grendel, and headed back to Earth 2 (the original Earth was dead, having experienced either an apocalypse or suffering nuclear fallout). He was thought to be dead, but he woke up and killed most of the ship's crew, including most of the students, Professor Lowe, and Sergeant Brodski's grunt team (though Brodski survived Jason's attempt to kill him). Eventually he fought an android, Kay Em, who blew off his right arm, left leg, a portion of his chest, and his head. However, a nanotechnology medical station brought him back to life and transformed him into an equally unkillable cyborg, Uber Jason, using scraps of metal and cloth around the room. It is unknown whether the machine was malfunctioning or if Jason's soul was manipulating it. Eventually, Jason blew up the ship, and the explosion sent him flying toward the shuttle where Rowan, Tsunaron (the last surviving student), and Kay Em (who, at this point, is only a head because Jason punched off her head during their initial confrontation upon Jason's "upgrade") were escaping. Before he could reach them, however, he was intercepted by Brodski, who somehow escaped the explosion, and knocked down toward Earth 2, where both Jason and Brodski were burned in its atmosphere by the reentry. What ever remained landed in a lake, the two teens go in to investigate. Remake Timeline Character Description Jason Voorhees is a large man most known and recognized by his hockey mask (which has become an icon in horror). Jason's signature and preferred weapon of choice is his machete. Jason is undead and has rotten skin that's almost black in color (most noticeably in Freddy vs Jason). Jason is also famous for being a masterful and authoritative weapon provisionary, able to use seemingly anything around him to quite brutally kill his targets. Unlike his predecessor Michael Myers, he does seem to have soft spots. He shows no interest in harming animals, children, or anyone not involved in his missions. In each film he appears in, his actual face differs, whether past or present: *In the film, young Jason has a normal appearance, with brown hair. In , however, he is deformed and has a very large cranium. This leads to the other kids picking on him and eventually drowning him. *In the , adult Jason has only an unattractive face that does not fit deformed. He has long, red hair on one side of his head, while the other half is bald. *In the third film, Jason resembles a deformed person with a mashed face and only patches of hair on his head. *In the , , and films (all possibly correspondent due to having the same male protagonist), Jason's head looks as though he is a very recent burn victim. Another thing to note is that Jason's face differs greatly to Part III even though the time between the movies was about two days. *In the , Jason's head oozes . *In the eighth film, Jason's head has a light green tint and his eyes are extremely malformed, while his mouth looks to be lacking of teeth with flaps of skin hanging around the edges. *In the ninth film, Jason's mask has been fused to his face due to the toxic waste flood seen in Part 8. His head is swollen and bloody, with some hair growing. *In the tenth film, Jason's mask is no longer fused to his face, and his head appears to be of normal size, with puffs of hair on it. His mask is different, with many less marks on it than the previous film. The nose part of the mask is less round than any previous film, and it fits his face much better. *In Freddy vs. Jason, his head resembles his kid form in that film, with an enlarged cranium. His skin is also rotted to a coal-black color. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Super Durability': Jason is extremely hard to kill, able to withstand injuries such as stab wounds, bullet wounds, fire (to an extent), and anything else. *'Super Strength': He also has super strength, as he can lift people up above the ground, crush their heads, or smash through walls — similar to Michael Myers *'Inhuman Survivability': Jason can survive almost everything, he was hit by an axe to the head, hanged, stabbed by a machete, smashed on the head with a computer monitor, hammer claw through the neck, and a machete slammed into his head. *'Immortality and Limited Regeneration': Jason has survived various injuries that would disable normal people, and continue his killing sprees with full activity. Though decapitation and big explosions can kill him, similar to Michael Myers. Although, it seems that nothing can truly kill Jason forever. *'Pain Suppression': Jason is shown to resist physical pain, such as getting his hand cut, his leg stabbed or getting hit in the head with an axe. *'Stealth Tactics': Jason's killing style mostly relies on stealth to get to his victims without anyone realizing he's there. Most notably shown when he can kill many people in one house without anyone hearing him, while planting dead bodies everywhere without making a sound. *'Machete Proficiency': Jason's most signature weapon is his machete which he uses to stealth take downs, slice, stab and slashing methods. *'Feral Mind': By being consumed by rage over the death of his mother, Jason will kill anybody who enters Camp Crystal Lake, including teenagers, elders, pregnant women, and almost anyone else. Although children and animals don't seem to be in Jason's interests. *'Enhanced Tracking': Jason can track people down at great distances whenever they are out on a ship, in a police station or a diner. *'Enhanced Marksman': Jason can throw objects at great distances, such as throwing a machete on fire through a cornfield. *'Speed Swimming': Despite the fact, he couldn't swim when he was a kid, but when he was full-grown, Jason was able to catch people quicker when they're on a boat in the lake at a distance. *'Escape Intuition': Jason can break through binds and fetters, and able to escape any captivity such as getting caught by the government. *'Intelligence': While being mentally disabled, Jason has seemed to overcome his mental handicaps. He avoided detection for nearly 30 years and built a shack all by himself, this actually points out that he is quite intelligent. *'Soft Spots. '''Jason seems to show his soft spots around children, babies and around people who have not entered Crystal Lake. This is mostly noticeable in the sixth film, where he continues to pursue the protagonists, seemingly having no interest in simple civilians (although he did kill several people who tried to help them). Supernatural Powers *'Resurrection': If he is defeated, he can always be resurrected. When he is resurrected becomes more powerful. This power is noticeably similar to a Zenkai (from ''Dragon Ball Z). *'Immortality': Jason can seemingly never die permanently as no matter what happens, Jason will never die forever. Although, being condemned to hell seems to be able to trap Jason. *'Enhanced Strength': Upon being resurrected, Jason's strength has increased to the point he can rip a man's heart out with his bare hands, or knock a man's head of with a single punch. *'Regenerative Durability': Upon being resurrected, Jason can endure far more damage and heal from whatever injury he receives, such as getting impaled by his own machete and recovered from it. *'Bullet Immunity': Jason is completely immune to bullets, he was brought down by a shotgun but still kept getting up. *'Numbness': In his undead state, Jason's pain receptors seem to be heavily dulled. He is shown to be able to endure extreme amounts of physical harm without slowing down at all. *'Invulnerability': In his undead state, Jason is completely immune to any physical damage he receives. *'Supernatural Survivability': Jason can survive any situation due to being resurrected, such as being set on fire, electrocution and getting blown up. *'Hypnotizing Heart': If he is blown to bits, his heart can hypnotize them into eating it. **'Possession': Upon eating the heart, the person will be possessed by his soul and still maintaining his abilities, he can only be reborn through another Voorhees, he can also possess other people through oral contact leaving the former host to gruesomely melt away. He seems to lose this ability once he is killed by his niece, Jessica Kimble, when she stabbed him in the heart with a special dagger and he was dragged to Hell (as in Jason X, having his head blown off by Kay-Em 14 apparently killing him). **'Parasite Physiology': If the host he possessed is somehow killed, like severing the throat, Jason will take the appearance of parasite-like being (called a HellBaby) and picks his next living target. *'Teleportation': It is unknown on how he got it, Jason seems to teleport to get to his victims, it was shown when a man was climbing up a ladder but Jason was, instantly on the ladder, able to thrown him off. *'Oxygen Independence': Due to being resurrected, Jason can survive without the need for oxygen. This power does have its limits, however, because Freddy Krueger was able to nearly drown him in the dream world. *'Supernatural Senses': Jason seems able to sense when people enter Camp Crystal Lake and seems to know exactly where to find anyone in his territory. Bionic Powers Bionic Physiology: In Jason X, when his head, arm and leg was destroyed, his body was rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. *'Body Modification and Limb Replacement': Due to being rebuilt, Jason's body was modified into a cyborg and had his right replaced with a cybernetic arm. *'Space Survivability': Due to being rebuilt, Jason was able to survive the vacuum of space. In other media *Jason appeared in several episodes, including the episode , alongside slashers Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. He was playing charades with Michael and Leatherface (none of them talk). *He also appeared in the episode . He is seen talking in an interview about how the lake is cleaned up (and kills two people during the interview). He is also the boss of a store, threatening to kill the clerk if she screws up. When a dead kid is discovered at Camp Fresh Start in "Killer Queen" everyone looks at Jason who says he is just there to drop off his son, Justin. Justin tries to stab Jason but he points out that doesn't work on him. *He appeared in the Angry Video Game Nerd's review of Friday the 13th, constantly forcing the Nerd to play the game and only say good things about it. He is eventually killed when the Nerd attacks him with an NES controller and blow his head off with a Zapper. *Jason is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage. *He also appeared in the fan video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, sent by Pinhead to kill Freddy Krueger. *A parody of him named Mason appears in the spoof movie . Mason has a bigger hockey mask and a red shirt, and wields a hockey stick. He is defeated when Stan pulls on his mask, and is eaten by a dog, along with Michael (who is renamed Michael Cryers). *Jason also appeared in 's Imaginationland Trilogy, where he appeared amongst all the other evil imaginary characters. He at one point stated that he never wanted to meet the kid who had dreamed up the Christmas Critters and later stabbed out Strawberry Shortcake's eye. *He makes an appearance in The Simpsons along with Freddy Krueger. Instead of the Simpsons coming in the traditional way they die in different ways. Homer is crushed against a wall. Lisa goes into the garage and Bart falls off his skateboard. Inside Freddy comments that they should "be here by now." and although he never speaks in the movies, Jason replies "Aaah. What are they gonna do?" and they watch the episode. Jason also had a brief cameo in the Treehouse of Horror V segment, The Shinning, where he can be seen dragging Homer out of a large storage room with other horror icons. *Jason, along with Freddy Krueger and Leatherface, was a sub-icon at Universal's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage in 2007. He was one of Jack the Clown's minions during the event. *Jason also appears in the end of the Looney Tunes short which was released in 1990, he confronts Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd when they are trapped in the projection screen by Bugs Bunny. *In the TV movie in 1996, The Master's remains turn into a creature similar to the creature Jason becomes in , but is cobra-like but enters a body in a similar manner, a possible reference to the latter. *A parody of him, known only as the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak, appears in Eddsworld episode Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 where he acts similar to Jason. *An inspiration of him and Leatherface appeared in the animated series Dan Vs. as an unnamed character called the Hockey-Masked Maniac, only on the episode called Dan Vs. The Family Camping Trip. Mortal Kombat X Jason Voorhees has been confirmed to appear as DLC character in the video game; Mortal Kombat X. The fun fact when unmasked in some via PC mod, Jason's face is quite plain and normally handsome. Ending: "Like Scorpion, Jason Voorhees was a revenant: a vengeful spirit ''returned to life. Hundreds had fallen victim to his bloodlust. Liu Kang, now ruler of the Netherrealm, took notice. An immortal killer like Jason would be useful in his plan for konquest. He drew Jason into the Netherrealm and offered him an endless bounty of slaughter... in return for his allegiance. Jason's simple reply was to destroy Liu Kang." ''Savini Jason Savini Jason appears in an alternate timeline, where Jason Voorhees escaped hell on his own after the events of Friday the 13th: Jason goes to Hell. Savini Jason had been responsible for the creation of the horror-verse, and he had formed a team with Nemesis (Resident Evil), and Sam (Trick r Treat), in order to steal the Necronomicon from the SCP Foundation, who had stolen it from the original Jason. Savini Jason is the arch-nemesis of Jason Voorhees, as he continuously expresses the desire to kill him, and take his mother away from him, prompting Jason to form a pact with Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, and Pinhead. List of Confirmed Murders committed by Jason Voorhees This is a full list of Jason Voorhees' confirmed murder victims in his film appearances. Debatable murders like Paul Holt do not count and will not be listed here. ''Friday the 13th: Part 2'' *1: Alice Hardy: Stabbed in the head with an ice pick. *2: Crazy Ralph: Strangled with barbed wire. *3: Deputy Winslow: Stabbed in the head using a hammer claw. *4: Scott: Throat slit while hanging in a trap that Jason set. *5: Terry McCarthy: - Stabbed offscreen. *6: Mark Jarvis: Hit in the face with a machete. *7: Jeff: Impaled along with Sandra with a spear *8: Sandra Dier: Impaled with a spear along with Jeff. *9: Vickie Perry: Stabbed. ''Friday the 13th: Part 3'' *10: Harold Hockett: Impaled in the chest with a meat cleaver. *11: Edna Hockett: Head stabbed with a knitting needle. *12: Fox: Neck impaled with pitchfork. *13: Loco: Impaled with pitchfork *14: Vera Sanchez: Shot in the eye with a spear gun. *15: Andy Beltrami: Hacked with machete. *16: Debbie Klein: Impaled and stabbed through the back with a kitchen knife. *17: Andie and Debbie's baby: Killed when Debbie is murdered. *18: Shelly Finkelstein: Throat slit with machete. *19: Charles Garth: Electrocuted when he is thrown on a fuse box. *20: Chili: Stabbed with a curated fire poker. *21: Rick Bombay: Head crushed. *22: Ali: Hacked to death with machete. ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' *23: Coroner Burns: Throat slit with a hacksaw and has his neck snapped. *24: Roberta Morgan: Gutted with a scalpel. *25: An Unnamed Hitchhiker: Throat impaled with a knife. *26: Samantha Lane: Impaled with machete. *27: Paul Guthrie: Crotch shot with spear gun. *28: Terri Moore: Impaled with pitchfork. *29: Tracy Jarvis: Killed off-camera. Her body is later found. *30: Jimmy Mortimer: Hand pinned to a table by a bottle opener. He is then impaled in the face with a meat cleaver. *31: Tina Moore: thrown from a window to her death. *32: Ted Cooper: Knifed in the back of his head. *33: Doug Bell: Head crushed against shower wall. *34: Sara Parker: Axed in the chest. *35: Rob Dier: Hacked to death with a garden claw. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' *36: Allen Hawes: Heart ripped out *37: Darren Robinson: Impaled and thrown with a spear. *38: Lizabeth Mott: Speared in the mouth. *39: Burt: Thrown and impaled in the face by tree branch. *40: Stan: Decapitated with machete. *41: Katie: Decapitated with machete. *42: Stan: Decapitated with machete. *43: Roy: Mutilated off-camera. *44: Martin: Stabbed with broken glass. *45: Steven Halavex: Impaled with machete. *46: Annette: Impaled with machete. *47: Nicola Parsley: Face smashed against RV wall. *48: Carter Andrews: Hunting Knife in head. *49: Elizabeth Baker: Head twisted. *50: Paulina Mott: Killed with machete off-camera. *51: Officer Thornton: Dart thrown in head. *52: Officer Pappas: Head crushed. *53: Mike Garris: Body bent in half. ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' *54: Jane McDowell: Tent Stake in throat *55: Michal Rogers: Tent Stake thrown in back. *56: Daniel Carter: Impaled and neck snapped. *57: Judith Williams: Bashed against tree while trapped in a sleeping bag. *58: Russell Bowen: Face hacked off with an axe. *59: Sandra Casey: Drowned in lake bottom. *60: Maddy Paulson: Throat slit with a sickle. *61: Benjamin MacNeal: Head crushed. *62: Katherine Pataki: Stabbed in the eye with a party horn. *63: David Peabody: Knifed in the stomach. *64: Eddie McCarlo: Neck slashed with machete. *65: Robin Peterson: Thrown from a window. *66: Amanda Shepard: Speared in the back. *67: Dr. Crews: Gored with a tree trimming saw. *68: Melissa Paur: Axed in the head. ''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' *69: Jim Miller: Spear gunned in the abdomen. *70: Suzzanah Donaldson: Stabbed with a harpoon. *71: Jessica Jarret: Head bashed with electric guitar. *72: The Unnamed Boxer: Chest hit with curated sauna rock. *73: Tamara Mason: Stabbed with a glass shard. *74: Jim Carlson: Stabbed thrice with a harpoon. *75: Admiral Robertson: Throat slit with machete. *76: Eva Watanabe: Strangled. *77: Wayne Webber: Thrown and electrocuted on a control panel. *78: Miles Wolfe: Thrown and impaled on ship antenna. *79: An Unnamed Deck Hand: Axed in back. *80: Homes: Impaled with syringe. *81: Jojo: Head bashed against a steam pipe. *82: Julius Gaw: Decapitated with a single punch. *83: An Unnamed Irish Cop: Killed off-camera. *84: Charles McCulloch: Drowned in sewage. *85: An Unnamed Diner Chef: Thrown at a diner mirror wall. *86: An Unnamed Sanitation Worker: Head bashed with a wrench. ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' *87: Creighton Duke's Unnamed Girlfriend: Unknown (only mentioned, happened before the movie). *88: Eric Pope: Head Stabbed in the with an Autopsy probe. *89: An Unnamed Guard: Fingers in head (off-camera). *90: An Unnamed Guard: Fingers in head (off-camera). *91: Alexis Peterson: Slashed to death with a scalpel. *92: Deborah Caldwell: Impaled and ripped in half with a rail spike. *93: Luke McCabey: Killed off-camera. *94: Edna: Head slammed in car door. *95: Coroner Philip: Possessed by Jason's heart (and kills 7 people) before melting and possessing Josh. *96: Unnamed Bathroom User: Killed (Unknown cause; deleted scene only). *97: Vicki's Unnamed Boyfriend: Killed (Unknown method; deleted scene only). *98: Diana Voorhees (Kimble): Knife Sharpener thrown in back/impaled. *99: Deputy Josh: Possessed (and Jason uses him to murder 3 people) and melts after Jason possesses Robert Campbell. *100: Ryan: Head slammed into a locker door. *101: Brian: Head slammed into Mark's/both necks snapped. *102: Mark: Head slammed into Brian's/both necks snapped. *103: Ward B.: Arm broken/ripped and thrown into diner door. *104: An Unnamed Diner Patron: Slammed onto diner counter. *105: Shelby B.: Drowned/scalded in deep fryer. *106: Joey B.: Jaw bashed in. *107: Vicki: Skewered with barbeque skewer, head crushed. *108: Robert Campbell: Possessed by Jason (before killing 8 people) and melts when Jason leaves him. *109: Randy Parker: Possessed by Jason and he assaults Jessica Kimbel, forcing her to slit his neck open with a machete. *110: Creighton Duke: Crushed in a bear hug. ''Jason X'' *111: Samuel Johnson: Killed off-camera and hung from chains. *112: Unnamed Guard: Head bashed with machine gun. *113: Unnamed Guard: Choked, used as a shield from gunfire, and thrown. *114: Unnamed Guard: Head bashed with noose pole. *115: Unnamed Guard: Neck snapped with chains *116: Aloysius Wimmer: Noose Pole thrown through back. *117: Sgt Marcus: Thrown through metal door. *118: Adrienne Hart: Face frozen with liquid nitrogen and destroyed on a counter. *119: Stoner Zachery: Stabbed with Uber-Machete and dragged away. *120: Azrael Benrubi: Back broken over Jason's knee. *121: Dallas: Head bashed against wall. *122: Sven: Neck Snapped *123: Ken Klune: Thrown and impaled on a drill. *124: Geko: Throat slit with Uber-Machete off-camera. *125: Kicker: Cut in half with Uber-Machete. *126: Briggs: Impaled on spiked chandelier off-camera. *127: Lou Goddard: Killed with Uber-Machete. *128: Braithwaite Lowe: Hacked apart and decapitated with Uber-Machete. *129: Trevor Crutchfield: Electrocuted on control panel with head bashing. *130: Kirra Cooper: Jason's massacre on the ship combined with stress drives Kirra to ram the shuttle into the ship. Jason ultimately caused her suicide, so she's considered a victim of his. *131: Waylander: Back broken and sucked out into outer space. *132: Janessa Zachary: sucked into outer space through a grate Jason broke. *133: Sgt Elijah Brodski: Burned in Earth's atmosphere. He sacrifices himself to stop Jason. ''Freddy vs Jason'' *134: Trey Cooper: Stabbed 10 times with machete and folded in half in bed. *135: Mr. Muller: Decapitated off-camera (presumably with the machete). *136: Blake Muller: Hacked with machete. *137: Frisell: Impaled and thrown away with long pipe. *138: Gibb Smith: Stabbed with a pipe. *139: Shack's Unnamed Friend: Head twisted. *140: Shack: Flaming Machete thrown through back/impaled. *141: An Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *142: An Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *143: An Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete *144: An Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *145: An Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *146: An Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *147: Stafford: Crushed under metal door off-camera. *148: Scott Stubbs: Electrocuted with a console through machete. *149: Bill Freeburg: Possessed by Freddy Krueger and slashed in half with machete. *150: Charlie Linderman: Thrown and bleeds out after being impaled on a wall bracket. *151: Kia Waterson: Slashed with machete and hits a tree. *152: Freddy Krueger: He is beaten up and impaled by his own arm by Jason. Lori Campbell then finished Freddy with Jason's machete. List of weapons used by Jason Voorhees *1: Machete (signature and most common weapon) *2: Ice Pick *3: Barb Wire *4 :Hammer *5: Superhuman Abilities *6 :Spear *7: Knife *8: Meat Cleaver *9: Knitting Needle *10: Pitchfork *11: Speargun *12: Water *13: Fuse Box *14: Fire poker *15: Hacksaw *16: Scalpel *17: Corkscrew *18: Spikes *19: Heights *20: Vehicles *21: Walls *22: Garden Claw *23: Tree Branch *24: Glass *25: Hunting Knife *26: Dart *27: Tent Stake *28: Trees *29: Sleeping Bags *30: Sickle *31: Party Horn *32: Tree Trimming Saw *33: Electric Guitar *34: Sauna Rock *35: Harpoon *36: His Hands *37: Trickery *38: Electric Control Panel *39: Syringe *40: Steam Pipe *41: Sewage *42: Diner Mirror *43: Wrench *44: Autopsy Probe *45: Metal Grating *46: Rail Spike *47: Knife Sharpener *48: Locker *49: Diner Door *50: Diner Counter *51: Deep Fryer *52: Barbecue Skewer *53: Chain *54: Machine Gun (as a blunt weapon) *55: Noose Pole *56: Metal Door *57: Liquid Nitrogen *58: Counter *59: Large Drill *60: Uber Machete *61: Crane Hook *62: Fear *63: Explosion *64: Outer Space *65: Earth's Atmosphere *66: Bed *67: Long Pipe *68: Fire *69: Console *70: Freddy Krueger's arm *71: Nanobot Technology *72: Hellbaby *73: Hunting Knife In Friday the 13th: The Game Jason appears as the main antagonist in the survival horror 2017 video game Friday the 13th, based on the movie franchise itself. He also serves as playable character. Gallery Jason in Friday the 13th part 2 unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part 2 unmasked Jason in Friday the 13th part 3 unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part III unmasked Jason in Friday the 13th part 4 unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th part 4: The Final Chapter unmasked Jason in Jason Lives unmasked.png|Jason in Jason Lives unmasked Jason in The New Blood unmasked.png|Jason in The New Blood unmasked Jason 6599906-tumbl.gif Jason bee5f1197358.gif Jason Mortal Kombat X25.jpg|Jason Voorhees as he appears in Mortal Kombat X jasonxhodder1oh6.jpg|Jason Voorhees as he appears in Jason X before becoming Uber Jason Jason e7OCj8s.jpg|Jason Voorhees about to kill Dr. Crews Jason cartoon.jpg Jason 76571.jpg Jason 6458.jpeg|Jason Voorhees about to attack Freddy Krueger in Freddy vs Jason Jason 3206 ori.jpg Jason 3205 ori.jpg jason e7OCj8t.jpg|Jason Voorhees about to be killed by the S.W.A.T. team in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Jason Goes-to-Hell-jason-voorhees-26509463-600-400.jpg Jason tumblr_n1kikjo1_500.gif|Uber Jason Jason Voorhees (22).jpg Jason Voorhees-Uber Jason.jpg jason-6.jpg jason girl woods2.JPG jason MacheteXs33.png demondog.jpg|Jason in demonic form|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRz1DNbRFaU Friday 13 the 13 Game Jason.jpg|Jason Voorhees in Friday the 13th: The Game IMG 1257.JPG Videos FRIDAY THE 13th - Nes Review - Angry Nintendo Nerd - Cinemassacre.com File:Friday the 13th (10 10) Movie CLIP - He's Still There (1980) HD File:Friday the 13th Part 2 (9 9) Movie CLIP - Mommie Dearest (1981) HD File:Freddy vs. Jason (3 10) Movie CLIP - Jason Crashes the Party (2003) HD File:Freddy vs. Jason (7 10) Movie CLIP - Freddy vs. Jason (2003) HD File:Freddy vs. Jason (9 10) Movie CLIP - Go to Hell! (2003) HD Reception Alongside Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger, Jason is considered an icon of the horror/slasher genre. He was nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. Trivia *Jason has probably the highest body count in horror film history. According to the documentary , Jason killed over 300 people in the course of the films all for revenge for the death of his mother and to carry her work on to keep the area closed. Jason Voorhees has taken the lives of (at least) 152 people. Michael Myers follows behind with (at least) 81 people. External links * ** ** ** Navigation pl:Jason Voorhees Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Rogues Category:Mutilators Category:Zombies Category:The Heavy Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Possessor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Paranormal Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Barbarian Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Pawns Category:Nemesis Category:Successful Category:Ferals Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Rivals Category:Damned Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Legacy Category:Misanthropes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Parasite Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Amoral Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Bogeymen Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mutated